Otra competencia de entrenamiento
by yuanel03
Summary: Después de que Hiccup mostrara que es capaz de montar diferentes tipos de dragones, Astrid propone una competencia de entrenamiento, solo que más complicada que la anterior. Entrenarían a cada uno de los dragones de Berk y el ganador tendría un premio que no podía ser más inesperado.
1. Chapter 1

Era una tarde común en Berk, excepto por el hecho de que Stoick visitara la academia de dragones que lideraba su hijo.

Todos los estudiantes estaban reunidos en la academia de dragones, el "maestro", es decir Hiccup, no se encontraba lo cual se le hizo muy raro a Stoick

-¿Qué hace aqui?-Pregunto respetuosamente Astrid al jefe de la villa.

-Vine por mi dragón, Hiccup lo tomo esta mañana, dijo que quería "practicar" con él.

-Si, a nosotros nos dijo lo mismo-Dijo Fishlegs.

-Dijo algo como que queria practicar el montar a otro tipo de dragones-Dijo Astrid recordando las palabras de Hiccup.

-Aunque yo tambien quisiera montar un Thunderdrum-Dijo Snotlout.

-No crean, seria mucho más fácil montar a cualquier dragón antes que a Thornado-Dijo Stoick, muy seguro de sus palabras.

-¿Eso cree?-Pregunto Snotlout, en un tono de indignación fingido.

-No crea que es fácil volar a un Nadder, especialmente Stormfly-Dijo Astrid elevando un poco el tono.

-Si, tal vez sea fácil volar a otro Monstruos Nightmare, pero no a Hookfang-Dijo Snotlout

-Cierto, solo nosotros podemos montar nuestro Zippleback-Dijo Ruffnut.

-Los entiendo, solo yo puedo montar a Meatlug, no es tan fácil como parece-Empezó Fishlegs antes de agregar la frase que traería una gran cantidad de competencia y problemas a la academia-Excepto para Hiccup.

-¿Eh?-Preguntaron todos al escuchar a Fishlegs.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Fishlegs ante la mirada atónita de todos.

-Lo siento, pero esta vez te equivocas-Dijo Astrid primero.

-Si, sera muy bueno montando a Toothless y manejando dragones-Siguió Snotlout.

-Pero nadie puede manejar...

-Mejor que nosotros a nuestros dragones-Concluyeron Ruffnut y Tuffnut.

-Oh, por dios chicos, incluso ustedes deben aceptar que Hiccup nos supera en todo sentido cuando se trata de entrenar dragones-Dijo Fishlegs, sinceramente impresionado por las palabras de sus compañeros.

-Te equivocas, ni siquiera Hiccup podría manejar a Stormfly como yo-Dijo Astrid muy segura.

-Si, quisiera verlo intentar controlar a Hookfang-Dijo Snotlout antes de que el susodicho dragón pasara justo encima de él, siendo montado por Hiccup.

Todos, incluyendo a Stoick quedaron embobados mirando hacia el cielo. Era él, Hiccup, montado sobre Hookfang seguido por el resto de los dragones de la academia.

-Bien Hookfang, lanzamiento de 7 metros-Dijo Hiccup y acto seguido Hookfang lo lanzo casi exactamente 7 metros en el aire, apenas suficiente para ser atrapado por Stormfly-Muy bien Stormfly, veamos que tan rápida puedes ser, ¡síguenos, Toothless!-Grito Hiccup.

Ambos dragones iban a una velocidad extraordinaria, dieron una vuela completa a la isla, mientras duraba el recorrido Hiccup salto en medio aire de un dragón a otro en más de una ocasión, hasta terminar nuevamente en Stormfly.

Entonces Stormfly redujo su velocidad y comenzó a planear con las alas completamente extendidas, Hiccup se paro sobre esas alas, cosa que a Astrid le había costado mucho trabajo conseguir, se dio media vuelta y salto de espaldas hacia el vació, pero aun así con total tranquilidad.

Fue atrapado por Barf y Belch apenas 5 metros antes de caer sobre el suelo. cambiando constantemente de cabeza, saltando de un lado a otro Hiccup "cometió" un peque error de calculo y callo del dragón, un gran rugido le dio cierto impulso para evitar chocar contra una gran roca la cual estaba justo debajo de él, el impulso lo movió unos 5 metros y continuo cayendo para ser detenido por Meatlug 5 segundos después.

Luego aterrizó en la puerta de la academia donde el resto de los miembros le esperaban, mirándolo sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto extrañado Hiccup ante la mirada acusadora de todos.

-Exijo respuestas-Dijo Snotlout.

-¿Sobre qué?-Pregunto Hiccup.

-Sobre eso-Dijo Stoick señalando a los 6 dragones los cuales estaban detrás de Hiccup.

-No entiendo-Dijo Hiccup honestamente.

-Como demonios los domaste tan rápido-Le pregunto Snotlout fuera de sus casillas.

-Yo no los "domé", simplemente les di educación, hay una gran diferencia entre ambos-Dijo Hiccup como explicación.

-Eso no importa, jamas podrás controlar a Hookfang mejor que yo, es MÍ dragón-Dijo Snotlout con soberbia en sus palabras, cosa que molesto a Hookfang.

Hiccup simplemente suspiro, realmente era difícil manejar a Snotlout pero era muy fácil manejar a Hookfang.

Snotlout se acerco a Hookfang, este mostró la clara intención de morder a Snotlout de nuevo, pero escucho un silbido proveniente de Hiccup. Se giro hacia el joven y le miro negar suavemente con la cabeza.

Ante la acción del vikingo Hookfang prefirió no "semi-comerse" a Snotlout, de nuevo.

Astrid fue la única del grupo capaz de notar la acción de Hiccup, cosa que la hizo molestar más pues demostraba que realmente Hiccup podría controlar a los dragones, incluso mejor que sus "dueños".

Astrid gruño con rabia, había vivido "engañada" por si misma hasta ahora. No se sentía traicionada ni sentía ira hacia Hiccup ya que este nunca le mintió y siempre le dijo que era mejor educar a los dragones que simplemente entrenarlos. Palabras que no entendía incluso el día de hoy.

=Al día siguiente=

Hiccup llego un poco tarde a la academia, lo cual era muy raro, pero tenia sus motivos.

Stoick lo mando llamar para darle una platica sobre liderazgo, no seria aun el líder de la villa, pero si el líder de la academia lo cual Stoick empezaba a pensar le servia mucho para aprender a resolver problemas y controlar a las personas.

Al llegar a la academia se encontró con algo muy extraño.

Estaba todos allí, y no intentaban matarse mutuamente, y parecía que estaban esperándolo pues estaban alrededor de la puerta.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-Pregunto Hiccup al momento que se bajaba de Toothless.

-Queremos, no, exigimos un ajuste de cuentas-Dijo Snotlout en tono molesto.

-¿Ajuste de cuentas?, ¿A qué se refieren?-Pregunto Hiccup.

-Queremos una competencia de entrenar dragones-Dijo Astrid.

-¿No creen que ya ha habido demasiadas competencias últimamente?-Pregunto Hiccup en un tono cansado. Realmente se estaba hartando de tantas competencias.

-No las suficientes-Dijo Snotlout.

-Queremos una competencia de entrenar dragones-Dijo Astrid.

-¿No tuvimos una ya?-Pregunto Hiccup sobre cuando entrenaron a los Terrible Terror.

-Esa no cuenta porque fue demasiado corta-Dijo Snotlout, recordando su "grandioso" entrenamiento.

-Tendremos otra, su duración sera de 6 semanas, una semana para un Terrible terror, otra para un Monstruos Nightmare, otra para un Gronkle, otra para un Zippleback y otra para un Nadder-Explico Astrid el plan que había elaborado la noche anterior.

-¿Ustedes están de acuerdo?-Pregunto Hiccup al resto de los chicos.

-Por supuesto-Contesto primero Snotlout-Les mostrare que soy el mejor.

-De hecho quisiera comprobar hasta que nivel se puede entrenar a un dragón en un tiempo limitado-Contesto Fishlegs

-Nosotros solo queremos enseñarle a los demás dragones a quemar y destruir cosas-Dijeron Ruffnut y Tuffnut al mismo tiempo.

-Y eh decidido que el ganador lo decida el pueblo, mediante votaciones-Dijo Astrid.

-De acuerdo-Dijo Hiccup dándose cuenta de que era inútil intentar detenerlos a todos.

-Muy bien, ahora iremos a buscar a los dragones de la primera semana-Dijo Astrid.

-¿A buscarlos?-Pregunto Snotlout.

-Si, que esta sea una competencia justa, son ninguna ventaja-Y dio por concluida la reunión.

Los 6 jinetes volaron sobre sus 5 dragones hasta el bosque, una vez se detuvieron Hiccup dio un extraño rugido, con el cual atrajo a un grupo de Terrible terror.

Cada uno eligió a su preferido y regresaron a la academia, dentro de una semana se vería quien era el mejor entrenador, de un dragón al que ninguno estaba acostumbrado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finalmente a llegado el siguiente capitulo, quisiera disculparme ante los que esperan la continuación de "de otra manera" debido a que no me siento muy inspirado debido a la "recepción" del ultimo capitulo, es decir el 7.**

_**-"MENDIGA REVIEWS"-Grita alguno de todos los que lo estan pensando**_

**NOTA: Pondré en ingles los nombres de los dragones ya que el nombre de todos los demás también esta en ingles.**

**Primera semana: Terrible Terror**

Finalmente había comenzado. La segunda competencia de entrenamiento de la academia de dragones, cuyo vencedor seria decidido por el pueblo.

Todos tenían un plan, incluso los gemelos, excepto por Hiccup.

Día 1:

-Muy bien Litterstorm, empecemos-Dijo Astrid parada frente a su nuevo dragón.

Su plan era simple, primero le enseñaría a ocultarse justo como a su anterior dragón, después haría lo que Hiccup y le enseñaría a disparar a múltiples objetivos y finalmente haría lo que Fishlegs y le enseñaría a distinguir entre distinto objetos, pero claro estas 2 ultimas con un toque de "Astrid".

Pero para el primer día se concentraría en el sigilo.

Fishlegs por su parte no tenia un plan tan complicado, simplemente haría lo mismo que la vez anterior pero más elaborado, consiguiendo que su pequeño dragón distinguiera más objetos y pudiera traer el dibujo según el objeto.

Los gemelos le enseñaban como destruir cosas... como siempre.

Y Snotlout intentaba que su dragón lo obedeciera cosa que no podía conseguir y nuevamente solo conseguía que el dragón lo mordiera muy fuertemente y se negara a soltarlo.

Y Hiccup... no tenia ningún plan así que simplemente jugaba con el dragón hasta que decidiera como entrenarlo.

Pero se le estaba acabando el tiempo, durante todo el día lo único que hizo fue jugar con su dragón y con Toothless, y ya había oscurecido.

-Muy bien, ¿como debería llamarte?-Se preguntaba Hiccup mirando a su pequeño nuevo compañero-Tu serias mi arma secreta en cualquier batalla, algo inesperado... Lo tengo, tu nombre sera Secpon-Dijo Hiccup-por SECret-weaPON.

Ante este nombre Toothless rió sonoramente.

-Lo se, nombre raro, pero aun así parece gustarle. ¿cierto secpon?-Dijo y el pequeño dragón se acerco a él aparentemente bastante feliz.-Tomare eso como un si.

Día 2:

-Perfecto-Dijo Astrid para si misma. Ya había conseguido que el dragón fuera tan sigiloso como el anterior, ahora seguía el paso 2: enseñarle a atacar con estilo "Astrid".

-Muy bien-Dijo Fishlegs. El también había conseguido que su nuevo dragón aprendiera a distinguir objetos por medio de dibujos. Ahora le enseñaría a distinguir dibujos por medio de objetos.

-Asombroso-Dijeron al unisono los gemelos pues su dragón había quemado el cabello de ambos.

-¡Quítate de mi cara!-Gritaba Snotlout en su casa mientras su dragón seguía mordiendo su nariz.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-Pregunto Hiccup a sus 2 dragones quienes simplemente saltaron sobre él. Su respuesta era evidente. "Jugar".

Día 3:

-Diablos, ¿como hizo Hiccup para lograr esto en un día?-Se pregunto Astrid. Le estaba tomando más tiempo del que pensaba el entrenar a Litterstorm para disparar a múltiples objetivos al estilo Astrid.

-Muy bien chicas-Dijo Fishlegs acariciando a ambas, Meatlug y light-raid. Ya había conseguido que distinguiera algunos dibujos en base a los objetos pero quedaban algunos detalles por refinar.

Los gemelos... estaban quemando cosas con sus dragones, de nuevo.

-Finalmente-Dijo Snotlout con alegría, por fin se había quitado a la "rata roja" de su cara, pero ahora estaba en su pierna.

-Muy bien, yo soy Hiccup y el es Toothless-Decía Hiccup MUY claramente a su pequeño dragon-Muy bien, esto es un libro-Decía mostrando el libro de los dragones.

El pequeño secpon solo miraba las cosas y asentía ligeramente de vez en cuando.

Día 4:

-Si, finalmente-Dijo Astrid, finalmente Litterstorm había aprendido a atacar al "estilo Astrid"-Ahora la inteligencia.

-Perfecto light-raid-Dijo acariciando a su dragón-Ahora intentemos con los sonidos...

-Asombroso-Dijeron los gemelos, sus dragones había aprendido a disparar fuego al mismo tiempo consiguiendo una flama mucho más poderosa.

-¡Quítate de mi cara!-Gritaba Snotlout mientras Hookfang lo observaba desde lo lejos. Su dragón finalmente se había quitado de su pierna pero había regresado a su cara.

-Muy bien, excelente giro toma tu recompensa-Dijo Hiccup dándole un pez a secpon-Ahora intenta girar manteniendo las alas abiertas.

Y así lo hizo, aunque no le fue muy bien y termino cayendo, aunque la caída fue minimizada gracias a la intervención de Toothless.

-Gracias, amigo-Dijo Hiccup-Suficientes lecciones por hoy.

Día 5:

-Arrrrrrrrrrrgggggghh-Gruño sonoramente Astrid-"¿como demonios hizo Fishlegs para que su dragón aprendiera?-Se pregunto ya que había perdido todo el día y aun no lograba ningún avance.

-Muy bien, ahora escucha-Dicho esto Fishlegs golpeo una espada de madera, y Light-raid le trajo un plato de madera-Perfecto, nos estamos acercando-Dijo Fishlegs muy emocionado por su progreso.

-Suéltanos-Gritaron Ambos gemelos, estaban literalmente amarrados en sus camas.

-No-Dijo Stoick-Ustedes y sus pequeñas mascotas han quemado suficientes cosas por esta semana.

-Bien, ¡ahora!-Grito Snotlout y la "rata roja" salto hacia un maniquí, que curiosamente se parecía mucho a Snotlout y mordió su "rostro" con tal fuerza que arranco parte de la nariz. Finalmente había encontrado una manera de entrenar a su dragón.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-Pregunto Hiccup a Secpon el cual estaba en una pequeña cama a un lado de la cama de Toothless.

Como respuesta recibió un gruñido un tanto débil y uno en el mismo tono por parte de Toothless.

-Parece que fue un golpe mayor de lo que imaginábamos, parece que hoy no tendremos entrenamiento-Dijo Hiccup, y Toothless no se altero ni nada por el estilo ante la noticia de que hoy no irian a volar, como normalmente haría. Si no que se quedo al lado del pequeño dragón junto con Hiccup.

Día 6:

-Muy bien, mañana es la competencia, tenemos que terminar esto hoy-Dijo Astrid muy seriamente, finalmente estaba aprendiendo como hacer que Litterstorm aprendiera.

-Oh, estoy tan orgulloso-Dijo Fishlegs abrazando a Light-ride, finalmente había aprendido a distinguir objetos por el sonido-Mañana arrasaremos.

-¡DÉJANOS LIBRES!-Gritaban a todo pulmón los gemelos aun amarrados.

-Me niego, los liberare mañana para la competencia, después de eso le daré sus dragones a Hiccup-Dijo Stoick seriamente.

-¿Porque a Hiccup?-Pregunto Ruffnut.

-Porque es el único capaz de controlar a un dragón educado por ustedes...

-Bien, ¡brazo izquierdo!-Grito y "rata roja" el cual aparentemente ahora era el nombre oficial de su dragón, salto directo al brazo izquierdo.

-Bien, esto es un objetivo de tiro-Dijo mostrandole un circulo con más círculos en el interior, pintados en un escudo-Debes de lanza fuego únicamente hacia el centro de ellos y solo el suficiente para quemarlo-Dijo tomando el escudo y parándose frente a él-Ahora hazlo, confió en ti...

Día 7:

-Hoy es el día, chica-Dijo Astrid a Litterstorm, afortunadamente había terminado su entrenamiento a tiempo.

-Vamos chicas, la competencia ya va a empezar-Dijo Fishlegs a Meatlug y Light-ride.

-Finalmente somos libres-Dijeron los gemelos al unisono.

-Ya son demasiados días, deja de hablar al mismo tiempo que yo-Repitieron... al mismo tiempo.

-Perfecto, veamos que hace Hiccup cuando rata roja le arranque la nariz-Dijo Snotlout en tono malicioso, haciendo un plan destinado a fallar.

-Parece que ha llegado la fecha-Dijo Hiccup-¿Listo Secpon?-Pregunto a lo que el pequeño dragón solo salto dando una voltereta hacia atrás.


	3. Chapter 3

Finalmente había llegado el día de la competencia y todos estaban listos para ella.

Mucha gente se reunió alrededor de la academia, sentados en las gradas para ver la competencia.

Había un pequeño grupo, formado por Gobber y 3 de los aldeanos, quienes conformaban en jurado, el resto simplemente observaba.

-Muy bien, el primero el presentarse será...-Empezó Gobber.

-¡Yo!-Interrumpió Snotlout.

-Pues de hecho es...

-¡Yo!-Repitió, sin dejar a Gobber terminar su frase.

-De acuerdo Snotlout, tu primero-Dijo Gobber pues, curiosamente, el primero en participar si él.

Snotlout avanzó hacia el interior de la arena trayendo consigo un maniquí de madera, con una ropa muy parecida a la de él.

-Bien, ahora verán a un verdadero guerrero-Dijo como presentación a su "acto".

Puso al maniquí en el centro de la arena y después se paró justo frente a él, a unos metro de distancia.

-Muy bien "rata roja", ¡cara!-Y el pequeño dragón salto directamente hacia la "cara" del maniquí-Bien ahora, ¡brazo derecho!-Grito, justo antes de que rata roja mordiera su brazo derecho.

Y así, continuo nombrando diferentes partes del maniquí a los cuales su dragón atacaba.

Esto realmente sorprendió a todos, no pensaban que Snotlout realmente fuera a hacer algún progreso.

-Bastante impresionante Snotlout, ahora es el turno de los gemelos-Dijo mientras los gemelos llegaban con el cabello algo chamuscado, empujando una carreta con algunos objetos.

-Muy bien todos, prepárense para lo mas grandiosamente grandioso y destructivitido de toda su vida-Dijo Tuffnut.

-¿Destructivitido es una palabra?-Preguntó Fishlegs.

-Si, es algo destructivo Y divertido, destructivitido-"Explico" Ruffnut.

-Y ahora lo verán...

-Destuc, Tivo, ¡AHORA!-Gritaron ambos y sus dragones lanzaron un pequeño fuego, que al chocar con el otro se incrementó muchísimo destruyendo por completo la carreta, y causando algunos daños menores a los espectadores.

-Muy buena demostración de su destructividilidilidalidad-Dijo Gobber extendiendo la palabra pues no pudo recordarla.

-Si, ese nombre me gusta más, ya no será destructivitido, ahora es destructividilidal...

-Suficiente, bien hecho chicos que pase el siguiente-Dijo Gobber antes de que Tuffnut siguiera hablando.

-Fishlegs, te toca-Le dijo mientras Fishlegs entraba junto con unas mesas con algunos objetos sobre ellas.

-De acuerdo-Dijo Fishlegs mientras acaba algunas hojas de su bolsillo.

Acto seguido le mostro un al dragón un dibujo de una flecha, la cual fue y recogió de entre los objetos que estaban en la mesa.

-Perfecto Light-ride, ahora escucha-entonces saco una pequeña tabla de madera y la golpeo ligeramente.

Al escuchar ese ruido Light-ride recogió una vasija de madera y la llevo hasta Fishlegs. Este la golpeo al igual que la tabla para comprobar que se escuchaban exactamente igual.

-Muy impresionante Fishlegs-Dijo Gobber, una vez terminada su presentación.

-Gracias Gobber, no es para tanto-Le dijo Fishlegs un poco avergonzado, saliendo de la arena para que entrara el siguiente participante.

-No, enserio fue impresionante no sabía que un dragón pudiera recordar un sonido y reconocer un objeto por medio de este-Dijo Hiccup notablemente emocionado-Tal vez esta competencia sirva para algo después de todo.

-Me alegro de ver que por fin te interese-Dijo Fishlegs-Ahora sí podre ver que tan lejos puede llegar un dragón con un entrenamiento intensivo.

-Bien Astrid, ahora es tu turno-Dijo Gobber dando la presentación a Astrid quien al igual que Fishlegs trajo consigo algunas mesas con objetos, aunque estos objetos eran objetivos de tiro al blanco.

-Bien, para mi presentación utilizare estos-Dijo señalando los barriles-y los objetos utilizados por Fishlegs y algo de ayuda de los jueces.

Después Litterstorm subió a la cabeza de uno de los jueces sin que este lo notara.

-La primera parte es sigilo-Dijo poco después de que notaran donde estaba el dragón el cual desapareció nuevamente, y siguieron esa misma rutina durante unos momentos.

Lo jueces quedaron realmente impresionados, para ser un dragón de color chillante era muy sigiloso.

-Ahora inteligencia, al igual que mi compañero Fishlegs-Dijo Astrid y al igual que Fishlegs le mostro a su pequeño dragón unas imágenes y el dragón fue por el objeto en cuestión.

Nuevamente impresiono a los jueces, una cosa era ser inteligente, pero este dragón aparte de inteligencia, tenia astucia.

-Bien, ahora para terminar una sesión de tiro al blanco-Dijo Astrid-Muy bien Littersotorm, ¡Ahora!

Litterstorm lanzo rápidamente una bola de fuego de gran tamaño hacia cada uno de los objetivos acertando a todo y destruyendolo casi completamente.

-Increíble, incluso para Hiccup eso es algo muy difícil de superar-Dijo Gobber, por primera vez en mucho tiempo tal vez Hiccup no saldría victorioso en algo relacionado con los dragones.

-Mezclar, sigilo, ataque e inteligencia, claramente entrenaste a una "mini Astrid"-Le dijo Hiccup al salir de la Arena.

-Gracias, creo que es lo más lindo que alguna vez alguien me ha dicho-Dijo Astrid sonrojándose muy ligeramente ante este comentario.

-Muy bien Hiccup, tu turno-Le Dijo Gobber antes de que pudiera responderle.

Ahora era su turno, no había preparado nada en especial, así que empezó a pensar rápidamente en que podría hacer en su turno.

-Bien, para mi acto hare varias cosas por partes, algunas hechas por mis compañeros pero con algunas diferencias...

"Buena introducción, ahora ¿Qué se supone que haga? "Se preguntó Hiccup mientras recogía algunas cosas de los actos de Astrid y Fishlegs, y tal vez podría usar el maniquí de Snotlout.


End file.
